


Morning person

by ahintofsage



Category: Naruto
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Canon Compliant, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Himawari is a genin because I said so, Oneshot, Slight Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Uchiha Obito Lives, also gaara is mentioned because I love gaara so why not, obito spoils you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahintofsage/pseuds/ahintofsage
Summary: Obito Uchiha is a morning person, and his positivity is infectious.
Relationships: Uchiha Obito/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Morning person

**Author's Note:**

> Made this for another user on tiktok! Hope you enjoy the fluff, this warmed my heart to write.

You woke up to the smell of bacon wafting into your room from the kitchen. Obito had left a note on your bedside table, and you groggily opened it up to read it.

_DO NOT GET UP. I’m making you breakfast in bed._

You chuckled at this. It was Obito’s day off after a particularly long mission, if anything you should be making him breakfast in bed. But that was your Obito. He always liked to make up for lost time with you.

“Smells good, Obito!” You called as you stretched and sat up in bed. You heard the pattering of Obito’s feet as he ran towards the room. He leaned his head in the doorway with a goofy grin.

“Good morning, Y/N! Would you like some tea?” Obito chirped. You couldn’t help but smile.

“That sounds lovely, thank you.” You replied, and he hurried out the door to fetch you a mug. Despite being habitually late, Obito was a morning person to say the least. He always had a spring in his step and rose with the sun. You on the other hand were not a morning person. When he returned, he placed the mug of piping hot tea on your bedside table and kissed your cheek. You giggled and he went back to the kitchen.

“It’s ready!” He shouted as he walked back into the bedroom with a tray full of food. He had made fried eggs over a bed of rice topped with sriracha. There was a plate of bacon on the side, along with sliced bananas in a bowl.

“Jeez, Obito, I sure hope you’re going to eat some of this too.” You laughed as he sat the tray on your lap and moved to sit next to you in bed.

“If you insist, dollface.” Obito tousled your hair as you dug in.

“This is really good, Obito, thank you.” You mumbled as you gulped down a forkful of egg and rice.

“I’m glad you like it. I really missed you when I was away.” Obito pressed his face against your neck and purred.

“I missed you too, honey.” You chuckled.

“I’m serious, it was so boring. Kakashi and I were just doing diplomatic stuff in the stifling heat of Suna. Naruto asked how you were doing and I went on a tangent for like 30 minutes before the Kazekage’s sister came in to tell us we had a meeting we were late for.” Obito groaned, taking a bite of bacon. “It was a little embarrassing, but anyways, Naruto said ‘You’ve got it bad, you know?’. If only Lord Kazekage could adopt his friend’s wit as well as his affinity for bonds. I swear I can never read that kid.”

You listened to Obito chatter on as you ate. He loved to tell you about his missions; Stories of your mutual friends, things that made him think of you, and literally every time he saw a cat. It was sweet, so you never minded listening. Eventually, he wore himself out.

“So, enough about me, what have you been up to?” You passed the tray to Obito and he set it on his nightstand before scooting closer to you so you could settle into his arms.

“It’s been a little crazy. The chunin exams are coming up so the kids are all getting ready. In fact, even though it’s a Saturday, Himawari wants to work on ninjutsu this evening.” You mumbled into his chest.

“Himawari is already up to be a chunin? I swear she was born like, yesterday.” Obito groaned. “Are we getting old, Y/N?”

“We’re already old, Obito. Practically ancient.” You teased. He scoffed at this.

“Speak for yourself, I’m young at heart.” He squeezed you against his body. “And I love you more and more every day.”

“I love you too, Obito.” You giggled, stretching to give him a peck on the cheek.

“So, Himawari, huh? She already has the byakugan, with your snare jutsu she’s got a good chance at making chunin on her first try.” Obito observed. You nodded. Your snare jutsu allowed you to manifest your chakra into hooked wires that emanated from your fingers. You could control these snares much like a puppet master would use their chakra threads, however your technique involved entangling your enemy and drawing them in for close combat.

“She’s getting good at it too. She’s almost got full control in both hands.” You sighed. “She reminds me of her uncle.” Obito stroked your hair and kissed the top of your head. Hinata was a close friend of yours, and Neji was always around as you grew up. He had just started getting friendly with you a few years preceding his death.

“I never knew him, but I heard he saved Naruto’s life. He’s a hero. I know you miss him, but his memory has a legacy. You’re nurturing that legacy by training Himawari. I’m sure he’s very pleased with you. I know I’m proud.” Obito comforted, hugging you close. You smiled; He always seemed to know what to say. After all, he was right. Himawari certainly had Nejis spirit.

“If she makes chunin, I’ll bring Neji a bottle of sake.” You chuckled.

“That’s the spirit. You’re a great teacher, you know that? I’m sure she’ll do great.” Obito crooned.

“Thank you, Obito. But being a great teacher means no days off. I need to get up and get ready for the day.” You got out of bed after giving him a peck on the lips. He was pouting slightly. “Relax, it’s all stuff I can do from home. Himawari isn’t meeting me until 5.” His face lit up at this and you chuckled as you got dressed.

“Good. I really did miss you.” Obito said, rising from the bed and smacking you lightly on the ass as he passed through the doorway.

“Pervert!” You laughed.

“Who, me?” Obito yelled from the kitchen. You may not be a morning person, but if there was one thing that made getting out of bed worthwhile, it was Obito.


End file.
